


Solving the Unsolved

by Lambygirl417



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Believers, Boogara, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Ghouls, Minor Violence, Satan - Freeform, Shaniac, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, skeptics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambygirl417/pseuds/Lambygirl417
Summary: Shane and Ryan are friends and known celebs for their web series, Buzzfeed: Unsolved, the two go on misadventures as ghost hunters trying to prove the existence of spirits to the mortal world. Er- well Ryan's the only one that's doing that, Shane is just there for the shits and giggles.Literally, all Hell breaks loose when Satan asks for them to destroy a demon, Lilith, fore he's too busy with y'know being Satan and stuff to do it himself. The two agree and now are professional ghost-fighters. Hooray?





	1. Road Trip To Annabelle

Buzzfeed had been as usual that morning, and neither Shane nor Ryan felt the need to break the foggy, and otherwise tired, atmosphere. Both the ghoul boys had woken up at annoyingly early hours of the day to catch the plane they would be taking to their next location. Ryan had looked almost like a zombie, his mug of coffee so limp in his hands Shane seemed ready to lunge and catch it when it would evidently fall out of Ryan's loose grip. But it never did. Shane had been told on Monday where they would be heading but it was now Saturday and he had, in the busy week in between, forgotten where they were flying out to. "Connecticut." TJ had mumbled out after Shane had asked. With that, the team had got into their cars, gotten onto the plane, and after an uncomfortable flight, they made it to Monroe, Connecticut. Ryan, upbeat and shining with that excited gleam in his eyes, practically bounded out of the car. As his foot hit the dirt he felt every ounce of bravery and excitement leave him. Like the ground had sucked it out of him with a straw and thrown that straw into the ocean to try and kill a sea turtle or something. More or less, Ryan's natural paranoia immediately started to set in at this moment. He knew Shane. He knew Shane didn't believe in this stuff, but Annabelle had killed and Ryan did not want to get into a car accident on the way back to their motel. Annabelle was a Raggedy Anne doll known for its inspiration of The Conjuring. Annabelle was said to be possessed by a demon, and this doll had quite a history of violent actions. Shane had joked, but the settling feelings in both their guts seemed to make any joking a tad bit awkward. Like a mutual sense of unease. Neither of the ghoul boys much liked it. But they were alive, Ryan had thought as he lies sleepless in his single motel bed, Shane loud snoring almost completely drowned out by Ryan's thoughts. Water. He needed water. Walking into the small kitchen around the corner was a mistake to do in bare feet as the tiled floor was like ice on his soles. With a grimace, he pressed on. The water was refreshing and as Ryan went to leave the kitchen with another glass of water he felt a jolt and then, KZZZZSSSSZHHHHHHH-- - The sound of his glass breaking as it hit the last tile row and leaked into the carpet was not heard as his thoughts ran wild. The spirit box! That's the spirit box! Ryan's thoughts were jumbled but alert, as he rushed passed a startled and just as alert Shane. Ryan's eyes were like saucers as he ripped open their bag of equipment, his pupils hiding almost all the white in his eyes. The spirit box sputtered to a not as ear-bleeding white noise as Ryan pulled it from the bag of gear. His blown eyes met Shane's as he turned and sat down on the bed beside him. As the white noise quieted to a soft buzz Ryan took the chance to examine the switches and plugs on the small box. Nothing was plugged into it and the power switch still faced the offside. At first, both men were about to write it off as a technical malfunction and maybe ask for money from Buzzfeed to get a new one, but then it kicked back on at top volume. Ryan dropped the box to the floor with a mechanical thunk as he quickly reached up to grip his ringing ears. He just barely was able to hear Shane grunt in pain beside him as his hands clasped around his ears as well. Both could hear the way the box switched radio stations catching tones of country, pop, and alternative before the box stopped on a certain frequency. "Dance With The Devil" played its chorus out. The song was moody, but as the music and beat played on, Benjamin Burnley did not sing his lyrics, instead stating a quick, "Hello ghoul boys." The tone of his voice was sultry but with an underlying sarcasm and disgust at the nickname. The song's music was like background noise to Shane and Ryan as they tried to grasp what was happening. But the voice spoke again, still Ben Burnley. "I wish to make a deal with you boys. You see, I've been... looking for someone. Someone important, and I think you two would come in handy with finding her." The voice spoke in a singsong way. "If you're looking for someone you should go to the police." the phrase came out without much thought and Ryan's voice wavered with uncertainty and hesitance. If they both weren't shocked at the strange phenomena happening before their very eyes Ryan knew Shane would have teased him relentlessly for acting so weak. But this was very different from anything that had happened to them. Ryan felt his breathing start to sputter unnaturally as he looked up at Shane. He wished Shane wasn't as scared as he was. He needed the comfort of his friend's calm attitude to this stuff. The look on Ryan's face seemed to be enough for Shane to figure that out. An awkward cough and "Who might we, uh... be talking to, exactly?" Shane had spoken. He was almost proud that he stuttered only once, though the fearful grab in his chest never subsided. "I am called many things," the box spoke, "Lucifer. Satan. The Devil. But I doubt that matters much. I have a task for you two, one of catastrophic proportions. I need you both to find the demon Lilith and exorcise her. I would do it myself but... well, y'know. In exchange, I will give you real proof of the supernatural and help you solve some of those 'cold-cases' you humans are too dumb to wrap your heads around. Times a tickin', boys. Better get on that." And with that, the spirit box shut completely off leaving Shane and Ryan in the silent darkness of the motel room. Oh boy.


	2. We're Dealing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay!!! Our beautiful SPN hunters and angel are making an appearance. They might be the most common in this story.

Ryan and Shane had been screaming at each other all night after the event. But could you blame them? They had just had a run-in with The Devil himself and honestly were already sleep-deprived and anxious. But the guy on the radio had been right, they needed views. Unsolved had been so incredibly popular in the beginning, but as Ryan got braver, Shane got more bored, and less stuff was happening, not many people wanted to watch. Buzzfeed had even written them a lengthy letter about how they had to meet a certain quota each time. It was stressful.

"Ryan, demons aren't real and whatever or whoever that was was not The Devil!" Shane yelled at Ryan the frustration in his face not mixing right with the concern in his eyes.   
"Even so, they said they had something that could save Unsolved!" Ryan countered.

Shane grimaced. He wanted to say, 'Unsolved was already long dead", but he knew better. Unsolved was Ryan's baby and he was extremely desperate these last few episodes to get something out of the footage. Shane had watched Ryan pull all-nighters at the office researching to find something interesting enough to save the show, and it hurt to watch his friend dig his own grave like this, so he obliged. 

With a sigh, he asked, "So what do you suppose we do? How are we supposed to find, catch, and exorcise a demon?" There was an incredulous tone he couldn't get rid of in his voice no matter how much he tried to conceal it. It was obvious to Ryan. He still didn't believe. However, instead of arguing Ryan decided to take what he could get from his skeptical friend. 

"I could try researching this demon. He said the demon's name was Lilith?" It was said as a question that Ryan already knew the answer to, Shane nodded anyways.   
"That's something, I suppose..." And a new journey begins, he thought. He whipped out his phone as Ryan got his laptop and they started their search. 

They had found the information they needed from plenty of sites, all stating similar things. Lilith was from Jewish culture known for being, what is believed to be, the first female demon and Adam's first wife before Eve. Some even tell of her being the mother of the incubi and succubi. What they could tell, she was powerful, strong, and would probably be popular enough to have a part in the satanic cult, for sure. This made them very uneasy. But soon after the boys had put down their wiki pages of demonology and changed settings to a comfy, small-town diner on the outskirts of town. It was humble with its old retro decor, 90's style jukebox, and the quiet clatter of ceramic dishes clanking together from the kitchen. The early morning buzz was a breath of fresh air from their previous tension, sitting down at a booth by the front window. 

Shane and Ryan ordered and sat in silence as they waited for their breakfast. It would have been almost completely quiet if it weren't for the three men who came barging in the front door. The first one was loud and squirrelly with a gruff voice and chiseled face. The second was a man in a trenchcoat that made Shane think of his persona, C. C. Tinsley. He had this curious look about him that faltered his 'sex god' look. And finally the third guy. Ryan would probably lose his mind if he was stuck standing between Shane and this stranger. The moose of a man stood tall with long hair that met his shoulders. Ryan and Shane's eyes absentmindedly followed the group of men as they sat near the wall a few booths down from them. 

Their food came so their awkward staredown of the strangers was ended abruptly. Ryan looked up at Shane quizzically, a sort a telepathic question asked, to which Shane simply shrugged and took a huge bite out of his burger. Ryan took the moment to wonder why a man would get a burger for breakfast, but he didn't question it as he himself didn't much care for breakfast.

"So you're telling me Lilith's on the loose again. I thought we ganked that bitch?!" The loud male practically screamed, the other two quickly shushing him. Ryan just about spits out his toast. "And why would Lucifer, of all people, want us to get rid of her? I thought she was part of his little club?" the man continued slightly quieter, but still loud enough to reach Shane and Ryan. 

Shane set down his burger and Ryan looked to him with a shocked look. Were these guys after Lilith too? Did they get communicated by Satan too? Ryan's head was reeling and he barely had time to catch Shane standing up and walking towards the group of three. Ryan let out a quick 'Shane!' that went ignored as his friend stomped up to the group. 

The men's attention was now on the both of them and Ryan cowered behind a far too laidback Shane. "So I hear you're looking for someone named Lilith? How fun. We happen to be looking for somebody like that too. A certain 'King of the Bottomless Pit' contacted us about it." Shane singsonged as he rocks back on his heels. The three guys looked at each other in silence before the trench coat spoke up.

"I believe Lucifer did say there would be others on the hunt..." the phrase seemed to be directed to no one but himself, and an awkward silence ensued before,  
"Oh! You guys are from that show Unsolved! I'm a big fan, really." the tall one stood up raising his hand to offer a shake. Shane smiled ad took his hand as the two met eye-to-eye. Something very uncommon for both of them. Ryan, excited at the idea of meeting a fan, bounced out from behind his friend to greet the guy until the man's massive height made him hesitate.

"Look, Ryan! We're the same height!" Shane said gleefully as Ryan's excitement melt into slight annoyance. He was about to retort with something clever and witty when the squirrelly dude spoke up. 

"Aw great, first Sammy's fanboy shows and now we have to deal with two skyscrapers!"

"I do believe they are humans, Dean, not skyscrapers. Skyscrapers are much taller and-"

"It was an expression, Cas" was the retort as the green-eyed male turned from his friend in the booth with him to the three still standing, "So you two know about the demon Lilith, huh?" 

Shane and Ryan nodded.

After some awkward introductions, Shane and Ryan had pulled up two chairs to the end of the booth and joined the three men. It had been a rough start. Sam and Ryan had explained who Ryan and Shane were, much to Dean's dismay (he did not like ghosthunters after the only other ghosthunters they had run into), and Shane made it clear of his disbelief. This, however, left a stark look on Castiel's face. And soon after, Ryan had asked who they were.

"Well, I suppose if you're gonna be on the hunt too then we might as well tell ya." Dean huffed out, obviously not too fond of sharing information about himself, "We're hunters."  
Ryan squinted, "Hunters? Like as in deer hunters?"

"No," Sam answered quickly, "We hunt the things you look for. Well... most of them, at least." Giving a look to Castiel.

"So ghouls?" Shane inquired.

"Basically, vampires, werewolves, demons. You name it! We-" 

Sam was cut off by Shane's abrupt laughter, Ryan smacking his arm for him to stop. The two short men looked at Shane as though he had offended them, and Sam sweat dropped clearly his throat.

"I mean, Cas here is an angel so..."

"Wait what?!?" Ryan stammered, his eyes grew large. Even he couldn't seem to believe what he had just heard, but Dean's head nod confirmed it for him. Unfortunately, not his friend. 

"Prove it." had tripped out from Shane's lips with a touch of almost bitter sarcasm. Castiel sighed and reached forward touching a bruise on Shane's forehead he had gotten the day they visited Annabelle. He, being the tall man he is, had hit his head several times in the wooden beams on the house. Thus, a faded bruise had started to plum on the side of his forehead by his hairline. As Castiel touched the bruise Shane forced himself not to recline back at the sharp pain. What it really that bad? He remembered trying to run in after Ryan and banging his head pretty hard. But as soon as Castiel touches his forehead a light shone and his head no longer felt a dulling pain. He reached up to touch the bruise but it seems as though it was never there. In fact, Shane felt even better. Like he had just woken up from a lovely 8 hours of sleep and was feeling in prime.   
Ryan's face only diminished Shane's lasting skepticism.


End file.
